Podwieczorek
by Fox-says
Summary: Szalony, szalony, Szalony Kapelusznik, to nieprawda, że nie zwariowałeś, to one jedynie sprawiają, że jeszcze tu jesteś i nie wracasz do źródła wszelkiego szaleństwa... Sugerowane Break x Sharon.


Ponieważ Madhatter jest jedną z najbardziej fascynujących postaci w całej mandze, a jego bolesna przeszłość musiała zostawić po sobie ślad.

_Publikowane na DA._

* * *

_Fanfiction - "Pandora Hearts"_

_10.2009 by **EternalCry**  
_

**"Podwieczorek"**

Tik, tak, tik, tak, tik, tak.

Uważaj, uważaj - zegar za chwilę wybije piątą. Czas już najwyższy na herbatę!

Zastawiasz więc pospiesznie stół, by na piątą wszystko było dla niej gotowe. Biały obrus, kwiaty, porcelanowa zastawa, srebrne sztućce i srebrna patera z kolorowymi ciastkami, właściwie dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz słodycze?

Tik, tak, tik, tak, dzyń -

Piąta.

Piąta wybiła, czas najwyższy na herbatę, czyż nie uroczy ten srebrzysty brzęk dzwoneczka, jak miło mi widzieć, ależ proszę usiąść -

Może dziś nie wskoczy na stół kot z wyłupionymi oczyma, miaucząc przeraźliwie i zalewając krwią śnieżną biel obrusa.

Może mała dziewczynka w bieli, którą zaprosiłeś na podwieczorek - czy to ona zaprosiła ciebie? - nie zacznie krzyczeć, wprawiając w drżenie cały twój świat. Może nie rzuci się na ciebie, nie sięgnie ku twarzy, nie -

Nie!!!

Zrywasz się, nim dosięgną cię jej ostre paznokcie, szarpiesz obrus i odpychasz stół.

Wśród trzasku tłuczonych naczyń słyszysz miauczenie kota, i głośne bicie własnego serca, i krzyk -

Ale to nie ona krzyczy, nie ona, to krzyki tych na próżno umarłych, na próżno zabitych, na wieczną tobie zgryzotę i rozpacz bez końca.

Piąta wybiła, minęła piąta, czas już najwyższy na herbatę -

Nie, dziś nie będzie herbaty!

Zrywasz się z łóżka, nie mogąc złapać oddechu i w agonii wbijając palce w pusty oczodół.

Piąta minęła, minęła, a tobie zabrano wszystko i pozostawiono okaleczonego w gniewie i rozpaczy. Krew na twarzy, na pościeli i na dłoniach, ale jedyne co widzisz oczyma których już nie masz, to radosny taniec roześmianego dziecka w bieli i czarnego kota.

Kot, kot, czarny kot - przebiegł ci drogę, przyniósł nieszczęście i naigrawa się z twojej bezradności, łypiąc jednym twoim okiem.

A dziewczynka, która przed chwilą przyglądała ci się z uśmiechem, liżąc drobne palce splamione twoją krwią, stoi teraz w drzwiach i patrzy na ciebie bez słowa, szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Zabić, zabić -

Rzucasz się ku szafce nocnej, bo widziałeś tam nożyczki, nożyczki pozostawione przez drugie obłąkane dziecko, ale to teraz nieistotne - rzucasz się po nożyczki powodowany strachem i nienawiścią, a krew jest wszędzie! Krew -

- Xerxes!

Stajesz, zatrzymujesz się, przypominając sobie to imię i siebie, który jest nim określony. Nie Kevin. Nie. Xerxes. Xerxes nie spotkał jeszcze odzianego w czystość dziecka i ślepego kota.

- Xerxes, Xerxes, proszę!

Dziecko, które stoi w drzwiach twego pokoju i płacze, nie jest nieszczęśliwą dziewczynką z otchłani beznadziei. To Sharon, mała i bezradna Sharon, która nie potrafi ci pomóc, kiedy obok nie ma jej matki, patrzy na ciebie wystraszona, a z oczu lecą jej łzy - i nie możesz sobie przypomnieć, czy widziałeś wcześniej choć raz, żeby płakała.

Sharon.

Uśmiechasz się przepraszająco.

To one przypomniały ci, czym powinien być uśmiech, kiedy wróciłeś z dna rozpaczy.

Teraz jednak Sharon zaczyna płakać bardziej - twój krzywy uśmiech może tylko przerażać, kiedy po twarzy ścieka ci krew.

- Xerxes, powiedz, co się stało? Czy ty... To był koszmar, tak? Koszmar?

Milczysz, bo nie chcesz zaprzeczać jej słowom ani ich potwierdzać.

W uszach wciąż rozbrzmiewa ci szaleńczy śmiech.

Śmiech, śmiech, chichot, czai się po kątach i łypie jedynym okiem - twoim, tobie odebranym, nigdy nie wybaczonym.

Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń, dzyń.

Piąta minęła, minęła piąta, już po herbacie, nie widać nigdzie białej sukienki -

- Xerxes...

Drobne ramiona otaczają cię nagle w pasie i Sharon płacze w twoją koszulę. Wpatrujesz się w nią - jednym tylko, jednym okiem, nie masz drugiego, nie, drugie obserwuje cię z ciekawością zza okna - i ostrożnie ją przytulasz, niepewnie, nie chcąc ubrudzić dziewczynki krwią.

Chwilę szukasz słów, nim znajdujesz głos.

- Panienko? Panienko, proszę, przestań płakać.

Na twą prośbę łkanie zaczyna ustawać - Sharon wyraźnie stara się pohamować, zawsze jest tak bardzo opanowana, musiałeś ją naprawdę przestraszyć - jej ręce wciąż mocno cię obejmują.

Prócz jej cichnącego płaczu nie słyszysz już nic - przestał podzwaniać dzwoneczek u kociej szyi, rozpieszczony zwierzak gdzieś się schował, dzyń, dzyń - cisza leniwie obejmuje w swe władanie twój pokój i was dwoje.

- Myślałam... Myślałam, że już nie śnisz koszmarów, i nie sądziłam, że... Jak, jak mogłeś sobie to zrobić?!

Ach, no tak - krew nieprzerwanymi strużkami sączy się powolutku z lewego oczodołu. Czujesz nawet tępy ból, ale ten ból przypomina tylko dawny ból szaleństwa i straty, ignorujesz go więc, bo gdybyś nie zignorował, okrutnie uśmiechnięta dziewczynka przyszłaby znowu -

Dość.

- Panienko. Proszę się uspokoić.

Uciszasz ją i uśmiechasz się, a jest to szczery uśmiech - ten pełen wdzięczności i uczucia, o którym co jakiś czas sobie przypominasz, kiedy jesteś z jedną z nich - i masz nadzieję, że Sharon szybko wróci do siebie, zostawiając cię tu w spokoju.

Nie, nie chcesz samotności, samotność to obłąkany pokój z zabawkami, które krzyczą głosami martwych, i śmieją się z naiwności ludzkiej i ludzkich nadziei i -

Puściła cię i wysunęła się z twoich objęć.

Podnosi na ciebie oczy, mokre od łez, ale pełne determinacji.

Nie wiesz, co jej powiedzieć - bo przecież nie powiesz, że znowu wtańcowała do twego pokoju dziewczynka w bieli, na rękach niosąc czarnego kota pozbawionego oczu, i tak ślicznie i słodko prosiła o przysługę, spełniając twe życzenie, a w zamian biorąc tylko jedno twoje oko, że nie potrafiłeś jej odmówić.

- Nigdy nie zapomnisz i nie wybaczysz.

To nie jest pytanie.

- Nie zapomnę, panienko. Tego szaleństwa nie można zapomnieć - odpowiadasz z westchnieniem, i uśmiechasz się do niej znowu, choć tym razem smutniej.

Jej ciepła dłoń sięga twego policzka - łagodny gest, który mówi więcej niż kiedykolwiek wyraziła w słowach. Nie spodziewałeś się tego, zaskoczyła cię, toteż nie odpowiadasz jej w żaden sposób, ale ona nie cofa dłoni.

Uśmiecha się do ciebie - gorzko, wciąż przez łzy - i szepce coś, czego nie rozumiesz.

A potem, potem prowadzi cię łagodnie do stojącego przed wygasłym kominkiem krzesła, oczekując, że usiądziesz tam i będziesz czekał na jej powrót.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nią zamykają, słyszysz szmer za oknem. Księżyc wysunął się niechętnie zza chmur i patrzy krzywo na twe splamione krwią ręce, dzyń dzyń, szkarłatnooki morderca, morderca, nie został ukarany, wrócił z krainy umarłych zupełnie obłąkany -

Sharon wraca, słyszysz ją już za drzwiami, odwracasz więc twarz od cicho drwiącego księżyca i zwracasz się ku niej.

Przyniosła miskę z wodą i opatrunki, smutna i poważna, nie czekając na reakcję z twej strony zaczyna zmywać krew z twojej twarzy.

Wiele razy widziała, jak jej matka się tobą zajmowała.

Wciąż nie jesteś pewien, dlaczego się troszczą, ale pamiętasz, co to wdzięczność, i służysz im całym sercem, całym sobą.

Dziewczyna ostrożnie bandażuje twą nieszczęsną głowę - szalony, szalony, Szalony Kapelusznik, to nieprawda, że nie zwariowałeś, to one jedynie sprawiają, że jeszcze tu jesteś i nie wracasz do źródła wszelkiego szaleństwa.

Kiedy kończy, odsuwa się i idzie ku oknu, otwierając je na oścież, wpuszczając chłodne, nocne powietrze - i urąganie gwiazd, i wzgardliwe milczenie ukrytego za chmurami księżyca, i chichot wiatru, i podzwanianie dzwoneczka u szyi zagubionego kota, który na pewno jest czarny -

- Xerxes, czy nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić nic więcej...?

Wstajesz i podchodzisz do niej szybko, szybko - nim usłyszy ten obłąkany wrzask za oknem, który rozdziera ciemność - i przytulasz ją mocno.

- Dziękuję, panienko. I przepraszam za kłopot.

Milczenie przeciąga się przez chwilę, nim Sharon odzywa się nieco drżącym głosem, w którym znowu słyszysz łzy, ale jest dzielna i nie pozwala, by popłynęły.

- Nie chcemy cię stracić, Xerxes.

Uśmiechasz się do niej - uśmiechem szerokim, radosnym i złośliwym - i całujesz ją leciutko w policzek.

Tak, jak przewidywałeś, dziewczyna natychmiast się od ciebie odsuwa, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze i prawdopodobnie się czerwieniąc.

- Wiem, panienko - oznajmiasz, nadal szeroko uśmiechnięty, puszczając do niej oko.

Wzrusza ramionami - udaje ci się dostrzec, że rumieniec nie zniknął jeszcze z jej buzi - i zbiera się do wyjścia.

Na chwilę waha się przy drzwiach, odwracając ku tobie, i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że boi się zostawić cię samego.

Rozczulające, śmieje się dziecko w bieli, oparte o parapet otwartego okna, przyglądające wam się z drapieżną ciekawością -

Nie, nie. To tylko chmury ponownie odsłoniły księżyc, który zalał srebrnym światłem część pokoju.

- Dobranoc, panienko - kłaniasz się jej, z leciutką zaledwie drwiną, i obiecujesz, zupełnie szczerze: - To się więcej nie wydarzy.

- Dobranoc - odpowiada ci więc Sharon, uroczo uśmiechnięta, i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

A ty, zgodnie z obietnicą, ignorujesz zawiedzione dziecko za oknem i zasuwasz kotary, zdeterminowany nie patrzeć w jasność, ostrożny by nie dostrzec w mroku jarzącego się czerwienią oka, i wracasz do łóżka.

Bezszelestne kroki wirującej z gracją poprzez powietrze dziewczynki przyprawiają cię o ból głowy, ale jeśli koncentrujesz się na pobrzękiwaniu kociego dzwoneczka, łatwiej ci zasnąć, bo przecież już przywykłeś do tego znienawidzonego dźwięku, i zasypiasz -

Śnisz -

Sen o bezkrwawym podwieczorku, na który został zaproszony Szalony Kapelusznik, ponieważ małej Sharon o życzliwym serduszku zrobiło się go żal.

Jesteś wdzięczny za ten sen.

**FIN**


End file.
